Secrets
by xrosepetalsx
Summary: Option one; After four years of dreaming about having sex with him, I was finally questioning myself. Option two; I was attracted to him, much like most of the school. Option three; I was in love with my best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. NaruSasu AU


**A/N: **I decided I loved you guy's very much and that since I've been away for so very long, I'll give you a second oneshot. This one's better then the last one, and I hope you all enjoy. Explanation's for the possible bad grammar and stuff at the bottom, where there is also an explanation as to where I got this idea. But for now, on ward my friends!

**Disclaimer:** -Holding giant bag- I didn't steal them! Nuh uh! Why would I do that? This big. Squirming bag? –Shakes bag to make the squirming stop- It's just me shaking it, that's all. What's in it? Ummm…I gotta run!

(1): For those of you who want to listen to a song that I thought went well with this part of the story, start playing the song "Kelsey" From Metro Station at this point of the song. It should end when you get to the other (1) if you read at a good pace, no offense to those of you who don't DXX I paced it at what I deem a normal pace, one that isn't hurried it, so I don't know if it'll end at the same spot for you guys.

**Secrets**

**By Midnight Mourner**

It's harder to live a normal life when you can't be sure who you are. High school is hard enough without being confused as to your own sexual orientation. Having a best friend that everyone's in love with is hard enough without being confused about your own feelings. Having most of the school's population also in love with you is bad enough when it's just girl's, but add guy's in the mix when you're already unsure of who you'd prefer to be with is the worst.

Though my face reveled nothing, Naruto was still able to see that something was wrong; After all, he was my best friend. He stopped talking abruptly, and just stared at me, knocking me out of my daydream. When my eyes refocused on him, he leaned close, his abdomen crushed into the bench between us.

"Okay, what's wrong?" He asked, his face serious, as it only ever was with me. I stood up and turned away, heading towards the wood's outside of school. I glanced behind me, letting him no I wanted him to follow. He stood up, the look of utmost seriousness never leaving his face.

I'd never kept a secret from Naruto before, just as he'd never kept a secret from me, so it was strange to know that he didn't already know what was going on in my head. I'd been questioning myself for at least a week now, as soon as Naruto and his girlfriend had broken up. I'd already known Naruto was bi, he'd had just about the same amount of boyfriends as he'd had girlfriends, yet still, for me, it was strange. Naruto had been my best friend since we were 8, and now we were seniors in High school! And now?

Did I want to be more then friends?

For the last week I'd been checking out guys, looking to see if anything about them attracted me. I compared them to girls I'd once though about going out with, deciding it was too risky to even try. (It wasn't like I'd ever even liked them much, so denying myself a girlfriend wasn't too hard. It wasn't hard at all, actually.) And sadly, I'd thought some of the guys were pretty cute.

And then…I'd thought about all the time's Naruto brought his girlfriend or boyfriend home after a date. It had never bothered me much, though I'd always sworn to myself if his newest fling broke his heart, I'd hunt them down and kill them, they were lucky the break ups were always mutual. But that could easily be written off as the fact that we'd been best friends for so long I couldn't stand to see his heart broken.

And yet still, there was something there. Every night he brought someone home, I'd have a dream…a dream I always shook off and mentally screamed at Naruto for bringing on. I'd always thought that hearing Naruto's moan's, knowing what Naruto was doing in the other room, brought on the dreams. But recently, I guessed it might have something more to do with my feelings and want to be the one in the other room with him that brought on the dreams where that exact thing happened. Besides, I'd never had sex before, so maybe it was my teenage hormones.

So maybe I was bi.

But at the same time, I'd never once before thought about being with a guy. I'd never once before thought to myself, "Oh shit! He's damn HOT!". I may have to a girl, not that I could recently remember, but never to a guy. That, I was sure of.

So maybe I was half gay.

And yet, Naruto and I were such opposites! If I were to turn out bi or half gay I wouldn't have expected it to happen because of Naruto of all people! And to even imagine telling Naruto!

He'd never kept a secret from me, and if I were to tell him that I thought I might be bi or half gay and that these feelings were coming up because of Naruto himself, wouldn't that make things awkward for him?

But I'd never kept a secret from him, and I didn't want to start now. It had already been so long.

I'd been so zoned out I didn't even realize that Naruto had stopped me at our usual spot, pulled me to the ground, and sat next to me. My heart was racing as I realized how close we were. My mind went blank as I looked up at his face.

Suddenly, I felt so small. I'd always been a bit shorter then Naruto, but I'd never felt quite as short as I did right now. His eyes were kind and curious, blue depths of the uttermost seriousness.

"Uh-oh. You've got that look on your face again Sasuke. The damn cutest uke face!" His voice was joking, but at the same time not. His eyes retained the seriousness of before, but he was still mildly amused. He'd never gotten over it when he found out I was a 'closet uke' as he deemed it.

"Im starting to wonder if that face even exists. It only seems to show up when I'm with you." And it was true, I only ever seemed to get the uke face when Naruto was around, but I knew it existed, because I always knew when it was there.

Added onto the already huge pile of reason's I might not be crazy after all, my mind scrambled to keep the towering mass from falling and hitting me on the head.

The uke face.

I hated it's guts. That face belonged to a stranger, that face belonged to a man who didn't exist inside of me. The man who shouldn't exist inside of me. Yet for some reason I had the feeling I knew exactly why that face only existed with Naruto.

I didn't, however, wish to believe it.

I'd debated over the last week two possibilities. Option one; The dreams were finally catching up with me. After four years of dreaming about having sex with Naruto, I was finally questioning myself. Though the dreams were truly only because Naruto was having sex in the room next door and I'd never had sex before in my life, my conscious finally made it to the game. I was feeling guilty about the dreams, and having never questioned them or my sexual orientation, my mind put the spotlight on the man I'd been closest to my entire life.

Option two; I was attracted to Naruto, much like most of the school. My brain had finally made it to the game and was driving me crazy. After spending most of my life with Naruto, I'd become attracted to his habits, to his body, and to who he is as a person. It was a natural response after having been friends with the guy for so long, and that, he could understand.

And now, with him right next to me, bringing the uke face back into the game, the third option I'd ignored in hopes it would disappear, decided to come back and haunt me.

Option three; I was in love with my best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, the perfect seme in all things relationship wise. As many have realized, they could be straight their entire life, but end up falling in love with someone of the same sex, making them half gay. Though this last option didn't seem plausible, it was definitely possible. It wasn't impossible that I could fall in love with the traits of the man next to me, but it was a scary possibility, one hard enough for ME to take in.

"Sasuke? Is it really that bad?" I glanced at his face and saw concern written all over it. My blush deepened when the concern sent my heart racing. I hoped he would write that off as a reaction to me telling him something embarrassing.

"Sasuke…you're blushing Hinata red! Just tell me all ready!" I stood up and headed towards the edge of the little clearing, leaning on a tree and crossing my arms protectively against my chest.

"Sasuke…you know I would never judge you…" He whispered, recognizing the simple gesture. He was sitting on the ground, leaned back on his elbows, but he got up to head over to me. I put my hand out to stop him. He smiled tentatively at me but stopped.

"Sasuke…you're scaring me…"

"Look Naruto…I'm scaring myself. I've never questioned myself quite so much…" I breathed in deeply. Naruto's face was patient for the rest.

I couldn't tell him I was questioning my sexuality because of him. That would ruin my friendship. But I didn't want to keep any secrets from him either…

What if I told him the truth, but not about his part in it? My face cleared and I pressed forward.

"There's this guy…and he's kind of making me question thing's I've never questioned before…specifically my sexuality…" My blush deepened as Naruto just gaped at me. At first I thought he'd seen right through me, but then he started laughing.

"That's it? Well I guess that would be a big deal to you…"

"Fuck you Naruto! I'm sorry I said anything!"

"Aw calm down Sasuke! I'm just surprised is all! Listen, if you need my help to figure out if you're gay or bi or half gay or whatever, I'm here for you."

"Thanks…but what the hell can you do?" I ran my hand through my hair, afraid to hear what Naruto's bright idea would be. Knowing him, he'd say I should go up to whoever this guy is and make out with him to see what happened. But then I saw a glint in his eyes. As soon as I spotted it, however, it was gone, like it had never been there.

"Well…I'm bi right? And I've been with guys before…well what if came on to you and you pretended I was this guy right? What if I treated you like one of my boyfriends, and you could pretend I was this confusing guy, and then one of those few girls you considered dating, and see how you feel. That'll get you your answer." The glint snuck back into his eyes, and just as I noticed it settling in, it disappeared again. "Of course, if that made you uncomfortable, I'd understand…" His voice trailed off and pain entered his eyes for the smallest fraction of a second. I wasn't even sure if it had really been pain, so I shook it off and thought about his request.

It wouldn't be right to kiss him or whatever he was thinking of doing would it? I mean, he was the confusing guy! I'd lied to him…well not really lied to him, more that I just didn't tell him the whole story…but if he was willing to kiss me shouldn't I take the chance? Then I could see if I was just attracted to him or in love with him. I could find out if I was just questioning myself like a crazy person and get my mind out of such confusing thoughts.

But what if it turned out I was in love with him? I shuddered at the thought, thinking of the pain and awkwardness for both of us. If I was attracted to him, I could tell him the truth and get it over with. It wouldn't be that bad, and maybe I'd get lucky, maybe he'd be attracted to me two.

He shook his head and blushed lightly. "I shouldn't have suggested it, I'm sorry Sasuke…"

"No…I think…I think that might work…if it's not to uncomfortable for you of course!" My uke voice had crept in, and I blushed. I'd never done anything like this before…

"You sure Sasuke?" The glint flittered through his eyes again, and I thought I caught what it was. But it couldn't be right, could it? It looked like…like want? Like…like love? No. Maybe want, but I was putting the love in there because I wanted it to be there…wait…I wanted it to be there?

I nodded before I could change my mind, and Naruto's body automatically shifted, his lips curving in a smile. His eyes got a predatory shine, and I shivered. He walked close until his chest was touching mine. His breathe mingled with mine, his eyes locked with mine. His head lowered, his eyes following the path of my neck.

"Sasuke…" He whispered, his lips ghosting over mine, one hand curling itself into my hair, the other gripping the front of my shirt. His lips trailed down to my chin, placing small kisses as he went down. My heart was racing as his lips found my neck, his tongue gently lapping at it before his mouth enclosed on my jugular. I gasped slightly, and I could feel Naruto's lips curve in a smile.

I begin to pant at the heat that enclosed my body. I'd never felt this before. My groin was hardening, as he continued his ministrations. His lips trailed up softly to my ear, taking my ear lobe into his mouth. He sucked for a short time, until wanton moans were making themselves out of my throat. He pulled away and I groaned at the loss of heat. My hands were gripping the tree behind me, my body arching up. Naruto's eyes meant mine for a split second, a wild feral lust shining in them. I didn't even want to imagine what he was imagining to bring that look into his eyes.

I groaned when he bent down and rolled up my shirt. I could feel breath on my heated skin, and a laugh vibrated on my stomach when he heard the moan that came from the slight contact. As his lips begin their ministrations on and around my bellybutton, alternating between biting, kissing, and breathing softly on the skin there, Naruto's smile flashed through my mind, the sound of his laugh tingling like a siren call in my head. His bright blue eyes, happy because he'd made me happy took over my mind, and it was like a crazy reality TV show was taking me over.

As Naruto's mouth continued to work miracles, my mind took off on a run down of every precious moment. The song Kelsey by Metro Station begin running through my head. My eyes glazed over with tears.

_So don't let anyone scare you…etc-(1)_

Naruto had been my best friend for the longest of times, 9 years to be exact. He'd been there for me in every tough moment of my life.

When my mother died, Naruto held me throughout the night as I cried. When my eyes had finally run dry, and I'd slumped to a stand still in his arms, he didn't move me or push me away to clean himself up. He'd slept in a sitting position, his arm's wrapped protectively around me.

When my brother was put in a mental home for rehabilitation, Naruto saved me from going crazy myself. He saved me from total destruction and ruin, saved me from taking revenge on my father for putting him in there.

When my father kicked me out and I had no place to go, Naruto took me in without thought about how he was going to explain it to his boyfriend, how he was going to make enough room for me to stay with him, and even willingly gave up his boyfriend when he'd complained about keeping me here, a fight I'll never forget causing.

When my brother passed away, thank gawd much more peacefully then my mother had, Naruto knocked my door in, dragged my ass out of bed, and forced me to eat something. He got me to talk, and pulled me out of my trance, and when I finally broke down, he held me close once again.

And know, when I needed him to do something that might disgust him though he'd suggested it, he did it…just to help me.

I was in love with him…I was in love with every one of his habits.

I was in love with how he walked around the house in nothing but boxers, and how he never put the cap back on the toothpaste.

I was in love with how he always left the bathroom light on before he went to bed, and was content to lie there and leave it on when he realized his mistake.

I was in love with how he drank straight from the carton, no matter how many times I asked him not to, and how he never reminded me when we had a test to study for in Biology or math, the only two classes we had together this year, besides PE.

I was in love with how he was the only person who ever seemed to see ME, see how I was feeling and how he never gave up, even when I promised I was fine.

I was in love with his stupid crony jokes and the pickup lines he always used on me before he went out to bars.

I was in love with how he insisted on leaving the bathroom door open when he took a shower, no matter how many time's I warned him someone might walk by when he was getting out.

I was in love with how he STILL insisted on leaving the bathroom door open when he took a shower even after Hinata got a bit of a peak show at Naruto.

I was in love with his pet names for me and how he teased me whenever he could.

I was in love with the dobe, and there was nothing I could do about it…

"Naruto…" I moaned when I snapped out of it, the tears in my eyes slipping out, my shirt being torn off and Naruto's lips seeking purchase on my bare chest. He moaned, his lips around my nipple, when I bucked into him. My hands wound into his hair and dragged down to cup his cheeks. I pulled his face up. He stared at me and was about to ask what was wrong when I saw the glint clearly.

It was love and lust and want and need, all wrapped up in one. Trust and fear and pain and anguish. Hurt and freedom and a broken heart. My lips curled in a smile and more tears gathered in my eyes.

"Naruto…" His eyes grew sadder and the feverish want disappeared. He didn't seem to notice I could see exactly what he was feeling. His lips curled in a smile, and if I hadn't been so attuned to him, it would have looked as if it touched his eyes, and he sighed, running his hand through his hair and pulling back.

"I guess you figured it out then! SO! What are you, gay, bi?"

"Naruto-"

"Wait no! Let me guess! You're so gay aren't you!?" His eyes were happy, and the anguish was being squished.

"I'm so glad I was able to help, cause you know I'd do anything for you-"

"Anything?"

"Of course Sasuke! You know that!"

"Kiss me." I stated. His eyes got wide, and hope washed through them, but he quailed it.

"What, that wasn't enough?"

"Kiss me Naruto and then tell me you love me." It didn't matter that he didn't know it was him I was in love with, but it didn't matter. He'd know soon enough. He smiled and his lips touched mine. An animalistic need seem to grip us in it's clutches as teeth and tongue clashed. I felt so small in Naruto's capable hands as his reached up and cupped my cheeks, as mine reached back and tangled in his hair. I smiled into the kiss. He pulled away and his lips moved to my ear.

"I love you Sasuke…" and his voice was so sincere that I knew it was him saying it, and not some drone in his place, acting for me.

_And you never ever let me in…End-(1)_

"Naruto…Naruto I love you so much…" My heart was glowing as his face moved back into my line of vision, surprise the dominant emotion on his face. I kissed him roughly, and he didn't waste time in confusion as he dived in with me.

I pulled away and slid to the floor, laughing softly to myself as Naruto sat down beside me. His face was still confused, hope budding up in his eyes as he tried to retain it. He still didn't seem sure if it was him I was in love with or if I'd just been caught up in the moment. His eyes caught mine and held me.

"Sasuke…what…who…?

"You, dobe! You! I don't say I love you to just anyone you know!" Naruto still looked slightly confused.

"How long have you known…that you were in love with me?"

"Don't just assume I'm in love with you teme!"

"I'm not as stupid as I look Usuratonkachi. I saw it in your eyes…" My hand came up to trace the features on his face, finally cupping his cheek, a soft look taking over my face. "I heard the sincerity ring in your words…" My eyes filled with tears again, as I would only let them when in the presence of Naruto. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he stared me in the eyes, trying to dig something out of them.

"Dobe…I'm not lying so you'll tell me your in love with me…I'm in love with you! Don't make me say it again. It's hard enough to believe it's true!" A giddy smile took over Naruto's face as he lifted up his own hand and placed it over mine. His blue orbs shined with love, and a small smile took over my face. I leaned in and kissed him softly, still new to this. Naruto's hunger took over, and the kiss became led by him, rough and tantalizing. We moaned into it, and he pulled away, the feral lusty look back in his eyes.

"Sasuke…?" He didn't seem able to hold in his lust anymore, and it didn't matter much to me. I was content to give him whatever he wanted, and my teenage hormones and want for him were driving me insane. I didn't answer as I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him hard, letting him place me softly on the ground, his hands roaming over my already exposed chest and stomach, one hand unbuttoning my pants slowly and patronizingly.

Oh yea, I could definitely get used to this.

-Owari-

**A/N:** Okay, so this might be a little scatterbrained in how it was written, but I wrote this thing at like 2 in the morning. I don't know who of you has heard of the show Degrassi: The Next Generation©, but there was a commercial one night that caught my attention. It was a new episode, introducing the new season where the High School got another set of freshmen, which put me off cause I liked the old Characters. Anyway, one of the new character's just happens to be gay, a jock, and a druggie. The gay thing caught me. The commercial does this one scene, where the guy is switching between girls and guys, unsure who he wants' to be with, and this one guy start's to kiss down his neck while he's got his head to the side like he doesn't know if he likes it or not. Keep in mind, I saw this commercial during a marathon of What I Like About You© and wrote this during commercial's. I probably finished around 4 in the morning, having started around 2, so forgive my mistakes and scatterbrained writing.


End file.
